wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Bison
M. Bison is a main antagonist of street fighter series. He killed Chun-Li's father. He is a demonic relative for Devil Kazuya. Appearance His general attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; on his peaked/service cap is the skull insignia of his crime syndicate known as Shadaloo. His clothing highly resembles the uniforms worn by SS officers of Nazi Germany; the winged skull on his visor cap and the first letter of Shadaloo on his belt is shaped as a single Sig rune. Personality M. Bison is an archetypal villain motivated by his own self-serving interests and lust for absolute power through world domination. He is a megalomaniacal and psychopathic dictator and terrorist who seeks to rule the world with an iron fist whilst also being universally regarded as the greatest and most powerful martial artist of all time. , and will readily destroy anything or anyone who dares to stand between him and his shady goals. He shows a complimenting side, however, when he states to Karin Kanzuki that he watched her and Sakura fight, stating that they fight very well for girls and, after she defeats his Dolls, that Karin did well and is a qualified fighter. Possessing a vast ego and a god complex, Bison is physically incapable of feeling empathy for others and even takes pleasure in watching people suffer at his hands, never feeling a shred of regret or remorse for the numerous atrocities that he has committed. In many ways, Bison's characterization is comparable to the clinical diagnosis of a real-life psychopath. Bison's malevolence and sadism are reflected in his iconic smile, a very wide grin that exposes not just all of the teeth but even the gums as well. He occasionally refers to himself in the third person and displays a twisted sense of humor, as well as a "business before pleasure" attitude. As the founder and leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison uses as many illegal methods as possible to achieve his destructive and barbaric goals, ranging from drug trafficking and arms dealing to terrorism and illegal human experimentation. He is not above using coercion and brainwashing to convert skilled martial artists to his cause, and has even cheated death and returned to wreak havoc not once, but at least twice. While demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his subordinates, M. Bison considers them as mere pawns rather than human beings, has described the bickering and strife between his top generals as "delicious entertainment", and overall tolerates his henchmen only as long as they serve his dark ambitions, displaying his complete disregard for human life. For the same reason, he offers to spare the lives of particularly talented foes on the condition that they pledge their undying loyalty to him; he doesn't care how deep or shallow said loyalty runs, only that their talents serve his purposes. Unsurprisingly, he has earned the eternal enmity of many other Street Fighter characters for his malevolent and sinister nature. Of course, he usually does not care and tends to consider his numerous enemies as mere nuisances. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Servants Of Devil Gundam Category:Servants Of Devil Kazuya Category:Demonic Family of Devil Kazuya